Lights and other equipment used for events, such as concerts, plays, or other gatherings, may be held on trusses. The trusses may be transported to an event location and secured together to form scaffolding for positioning the equipment relative to a stage, for example. The size and weight of the equipment attached to these trusses presents design challenges to their positioning and operation.